One of Those Days
by littlemissmuffit
Summary: Castiel is the new Professor at Lawrence University. On the first day of classes he finds himself having a typical bad day. After nearly being hit by a car on his way to class he meets a green eyes correctional officer who just might change his bad day around. A romantic comedy filled with laughs. Rated T to M.


**I kid you not it is 2am here and I just finished writing this. I was trying to fall asleep and the idea just popped into my head. Oh there will be more chapters coming. I'm thinking of holding off on my other stories to work on this one because I simply have a been idea of where this one his going. Now this story will be nothing but nice fluff because with all the drama that going on in season 9 we need something nice. So please enjoy reading One of those Days.**

**PS: I did my best to proof read but like I said it's super late so please for give me?  
PSS: I don't own any of the character, but I own a poster with the boys on it and that is pretty much the same thing. **

* * *

Do you ever just have one of those days?

One of those days was exactly the type of day Castiel Novak was having. Of course this day couldn't wait till a weekend or a day he had off, no it had to be on the first day of classes. It started off with him waking up late. Castiel rushed around his house trying to get ready throwing on an old pair of black pants and a white shirt along with a semi clean vest. He could wear this to class and look half way decent.

At least he did look half way decent until he spilled coffee down the front of his shirt.

Yup… one of those days.

He was able to get mostly cleaned up by the time his class started, of course he had draw out a very detailed lesson plan. 16th Century English Literature 3041 was his second favorite course to teach so he rather enjoyed speaking to the class. He did all the normal first day things, handing out papers and taking about the course outline. How he had very strict policy that must be followed for his class. He then got into his favorite part; what books they will be reading.

It wasn't until the end of class that his day when from bad to worst.

"Your first assignment of the semester, this will set the tone for the rest of the course so do your best." Castiel said as he opened his book bag to pull out his planner where he wrote out in detail the components that would have to be in this essay. Low and behold there was no planner in his bag.

'Crap…' He thought to himself. He could send his student away with nothing. So Castiel wrote on the white board so half ass idea and structure for their essay ands said. "Once you copy this down you are free to go."

Once the last student had left the room Castiel realized that he was late. He had another class to be at on the other side of the campus in 15 minutes. He quickly gathered his things and rushed out the doors. Not even bothering to sort his books back into his bag. He was pretty much running at this point, praying that he would be on time since he hated being late and it really did look bad when the teacher was late.

Castiel dashed across the street, not bothering to look. It was a stupid idea on his part since of course out of nowhere a car came down the street and nearly hit him. The screeching of the breaks sent Castiel into a panic and he ran on the side walk. He turns around once he felt safe to see that the car has stopped and the driver has pulled over to talk to him.

"Whoa are you okay man? You need to be more careful!' The green eyed strange said to him as he lean out the window of his car.

"I'm so sorry, just today has not been a good day for me and now I am running late for my class and I do not want to make a bad impression with my students and I really need to get going." God he was an idiot. Now he was going to be late for class, everything was awful and today was awful and he just wanted this to end.

The man in the car seemed to take pity on him and offer him a sympathetic smile. "Do you need a ride?" He asked him.

Now Castiel was not one to take rides from strangers not matter how handsome, green eyed with prefect dark blonde and strong jaw lined they were. But this was an emergency since it was looking like if he was going to walk he would for sure be late.

"That would be a great help, I am Castiel by the way. Castiel Novak." He said getting into the black car which seemed rather old in style. It still had a cassette player.

"Dean, Dean Winchester. Where are we off to Castiel?" Dean asked him and he pointed down the road.

"Down this way, and then take a right at the next block. It's the lager grey building on the right." He said placing his bag beside him and his books on his lap.

"Are you new hear Cas? I thought I knew all the teachers at the school but I have never seen you before." Dean asked him, eyes focus on the road. Castiel sighed he was never really one for small talk, but Dean did seem nice enough so maybe he could indulge him.

"I started at the end of the last semester." He said watching the other building go by. "I was covering for a Professor on maternity leave and she decided not to come back so they hired me full time." How would Dean know all the other Professors? Unless... "Do you teach here Dean?"

"Me? Nah, I ain't a smarty pants. No I worked at the coffee shop a lot of teachers while I was in school to become a correctional officer." He said pulling up outside the building that held Castiel classroom. Dean turned to look at Castiel and said. "Well I hope you aren't too late Cas. Have fun teaching annoying kids for two hours."

"Yes thank you Dean." He said opening the door and getting out of the car. "Perhaps I will see you around?" He asked the other man and he was greet with a nod from Dean.

"Yeah totally! I'll see you around Cas." He said pulling the car back into drive and throwing his arm back around the passage side seat.

"Cas?" He asked Dean just before he pulled out. He had never been called Cas before. It has always been Castiel and sometime Cassie if Gabriel and Balthazar wanted to get under his skin.

"Yeah you name is a bit of a mouthful. Hope you don't mind?" Dean asked looking as Cas who nodded smiling.

"I like it." He said closing the door of Dean's car and watching him pull away. Cas walked to his English class rather happy. He just met someone who did not seen like an intolerable assbutt. He just hoped that he got to see Dean again soon.

He had just enough time to place his things down on his desk before the student started filling into the classroom. Cas was generally happy to see 32 student sitting in front of him. Dean seemed to have really changed his mood just with those few simple yet kind acts. And just when it seemed like today might be a good day after all…

Castiel realized he left his Shakespearean lexicons in Dean's car.

* * *

**Just establishing the world right now! More and better things to come I promise! Please Review they make me happy. ^_^**


End file.
